1. Field
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, which generally may not be recharged, a rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Lower power batteries are used for various advanced electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. High power batteries are used as a power source for motors, such as in electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be classified into different types, for example, cylindrical and prismatic. A rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrodes and a separator interposed therebetween. The rechargeable battery is constructed by inserting the electrode assembly and electrolyte in a case, and installing a cap assembly on the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals are electrically connected to the electrode assembly and may outwardly protrude and extend through the cap plate.